


【R76】Happiness Is... 快乐是...... By jive HP AU一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：Gabriel教会了Jack召唤守护神





	【R76】Happiness Is... 快乐是...... By jive HP AU一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happiness Is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821363) by [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive). 



> 作者前言：
> 
> 根据我的小伙伴 Infinite-atmosphere的HP AU系列写得小短篇。因为涉及背景故事，建议先戳传送门看看咯~
> 
> 传送门：
> 
> HP系列：infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/tagged/Hogwarts-AU
> 
> 与本篇相关的文：infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/154299131861/whispers-jack-getting-all-these-love-letters-and
> 
>  
> 
> 译者警告：
> 
> 1、对HP的认知仅限于八年前读的死亡圣器及百度搜索，奈何没有校对  
>  2、根据我的习惯，折中一下，HP的专有名词会按网友整理的译文翻译，同时注释贴出原文。人名沿用原文  
>  3、没读过HP的人大概也能读懂吧......  
>  4、不会翻墙，所以不要问我他们在舞会上到底做了什么 Orz  
>  5、长期招校对，有各种背景知识的更好【不敢相信我已经遇到索马里战争 莎士比亚剧本 德国地形 动物生理 日本园林 Ds 魔法学校 诸如此类的东西了】  
>  6、因为lft的格式问题，原文斜体字部分改为下划线  
>  7、原文 1147词 译文2000+

正文：

大家都很惊讶，还是种少见的，不解且难以启齿的惊讶。Jack Morrison，霍格华兹(*1)的小太阳，竟然不能召唤守护神(*2)。

（译者注：

Hogwarts 哈利波特的学校名

Patronus ）

如果有人问遍所有学院的学生，他们认为最有可能召唤守护神的在校生是谁，大家第一个想到的肯定都是Jack。但现在他就站在课室的正中央，沮丧且迷茫地再次试着喊出咒语。Gabriel从没听过Jack这么动摇而迟疑的声音。

“呼神护卫！(*)”

（译者注：Expecto Patronum!）

但就和他之前的尝试一样，他的魔杖上什么都没有出现。教授拍了拍他大手，引开了大家的注意力。

“好啦，好啦，这已经很棒了，Morrison。使不出这么高级的咒语也没什么好惭愧的。这是一种高阶魔法，甚至在高级巫师等级考试(*)中都不会提到。”Wilhelm的大手搭在了Jack肩头。这个姿势看起来只有安抚的意味。

（译者注：N.E.W.T. 相对于O.W.L. 普通巫师等级考试）

他带着Jack回到了房间的另一头，让他回到了赫奇帕奇(*)的学生中间。

（译者注：Hufflepuffs 百科说该学院以盛产好人出名（=真!从没出过一个黑魔法师），吉祥物是獾，代表色是黄与黑（=土），创始人赫尔加·赫奇帕奇 ( Helga Hufflepuff )，来自开阔的谷地，擅长食物魔法.....大概就是在强调老农民莫里森【喂）

“这只是个小小的佐证。有些防御咒语很难，但也十分强大。继续努力学习，同学们，我敢保证你们有一天也能使出这么高级的魔法。”

Wilhelm教授继续讲解当日的课程。他的声音回荡在课室里。

Gabriel遵从自己的好学心，一如既往地认真听课记笔记。但他发现自己的视线经常会漂移到课室的另一头。他的眼睛找寻着Jack耀眼的金色乱发。他看得出来Jack有多沮丧。这令Gabriel在这堂课剩下的时间里都眉头紧皱。

他从没见过Jack这么沮丧的样子，他的羽毛笔在面前的羊皮纸上几乎一动不动。

如果Jack能听到的话Gabriel绝不会开口承认，但他真的不喜欢Jack脸上露出挫败的表情。

 

“不，不，不！”Gabriel在Jack又一次召唤守护神失败的时候骂了出来。Gabriel沮丧地连同魔杖一起放下了手。这已经是第几次了，他们卡在这里多久了？他都数不清在长达数周的指导和练习中Jack试过多少次了。“你还是没有掌握要点！”

“我知道！”Jack生气地吼了回去。

Gabriel能看出来，他已经快要失去耐心了。再失败多几次，Jack就会中断练习，完全放弃。他已经认识Jack那么久了，但他还没见过几次Jack这么挫败沮丧的样子。

“我们到底哪里出错了？为什么你不能召唤守护神？我知道你能做到的，Morrison，你是这里唯一一个能够跟上我的人......”Gabriel眉头紧皱。他手托着下巴，特意调整了自己的语调，努力缓解两人之间紧张的氛围。

“如果我知道的话，你觉得我会一直像这样无功而返吗？”Jack抱怨了几句，看起来就要崩溃了。“我什么都按书上说的来做了，就跟你教我的一模一样。但还是没用啊！”

“就我看来你的确也把所有东西都做对了，所以问题到底....哪里.....”Gabriel的脑海里突然闪过了一个念头。他骂了自己一声，他怎么会这么笨呢，他一直忽略了一个问题。“你应该想象一段开心的回忆。那应该能激发你的积极情绪。所以你到底想到了什么？”

Jack看向他，完全呆住了。

“我.....”他犹豫了一下，显然不知道他该向Gabriel透露多少真话。过了一会儿后（Gabriel只能认为他在进行内心挣扎了），他的回答听起来多少有些屈服，“我第一次在魁地奇(*1)比赛里抓住了金色飞贼(*2)....我让赫奇帕奇与格兰芬多(*3)平局的那场。”

（译者注：

Quidditch 巫师骑着扫把玩的一种球类比赛  
Snitch 魁地奇大奖  
Gryffindor 哈利波特的学院，代表勇气与火，代表色是红色与金色，吉祥物是狮子，盛产主角的地方。坊间流行一句话：格兰芬多，就是分多，分多分多，还是分多）

Gabriel倒是完全没有想到这个答案。他呆了大概一秒。他根据Jack源远流长的家史想象过他会认为是最快乐的回忆。这再次提醒Gabriel Jack身上还有很多他不知道的地方，包括他因为怕冒犯Jack或是让他想起再也不愿记起的糟糕回忆而不敢问的东西。

“好吧，那显然还不够。你得想象些情绪更强的东西，能让你更开心的事。想象一下，什么都好。”

“情绪更强.....？”Jack看着他的疑惑表情就像他又长了三颗脑袋一样。

Jack过了一小会儿后低头盯着地面，陷入沉思。一小会儿变成了几分钟。就在Gabriel快要放弃，打算改日再计的时候，Jack抬起头来看向他，碧蓝的眼睛光亮了起来，里面充满了坚定的信念。Gabriel觉得那看起来很漂亮，他的眼神就该这样。

“好了。”Jack再次摆好姿势。他深吸一口气。Gabriel也跟着这么做了。

他们的期待就像空气里的静电一样让他们脖子上的毛都竖了起来。

Jack慢慢地呼出一口气，再次吸气。他振作起来。

“呼神护卫！”他喊道。

就这样，银白色魔法丝线从他魔杖顶端喷涌而出，团聚成了一只雪豹的样子。它跳到空中，像是在胜利后咆哮一样张大着嘴。Gabriel觉得那比他的仓鸮(*)能发出的光还要亮。就像它快速成型一样，它迅速又消散了。

（译者注：Barn Owl，做起表情来很像死神面具的.....长得像猫头鹰的鸟）

Jack一下子瘫倒在地，动弹不得，显然因为咒语筋疲力竭。Gabriel迅速跑到了他身边。

“我就知道你可以，Jackie！”他开心地把Jack从地上扶起来让他坐好。

“谢啦，Gabe。”Jack也笑了起来，疲惫也不能阻止他散发出玫红色的自豪(*)。

（译者注：原文：beaming with a rosy-pink pride .....推测可能是巫师视觉？）

“所以....你想到了什么？我能问吗？有什么能比你抓到金色飞贼更开心的事呢？”

Jack回答的时候犹豫了一下。这时Gabriel的心脏和腹肌都跳了几下。他好相知道Jack要怎么回答了。

“圣诞舞会....在天文台的那次(*)。”Jack坦白了。

（译者注：传送门相关）

“噢，”Gabriel哑口无言，一下子在积累的词汇中找不到适合的话语。

想到那段记忆后，他能感受到自己的脸红了起来。他努力不去注意他胸口不可忽略的温暖，就和Jack的雪豹带给他的一样。

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢百科  
>  2、给我掉一个校对吧【哀嚎
> 
> 3、不会翻墙，不会【科技盲的尊严
> 
> 4、sy...sy它死了 【嚎啕大哭
> 
> 5、情侣刺青那篇已经翻完了，现在在等校对。原稿请猛戳all76群 618862564
> 
> 6、预计下一更更三角成环的肉
> 
> 7、藏76短篇需要一只有日本园林知识的校对 Orz


End file.
